


ОТКЛОНИТЬ или ПРИНЯТЬ

by fata



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Comedy, Valentine's Day, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Баки не силен в отношениях.Но он учится.





	ОТКЛОНИТЬ или ПРИНЯТЬ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [DECLINE or ACCEPT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015883) by [relenafanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/pseuds/relenafanel). 



> Бета и вдохновитель: [MartaAdams](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MartaAdams/pseuds/MartaAdams)
> 
> Примечания автора: Я долго размышляла, каким будет Баки в этих отношениях. Оказывается, отчаянно нежным.
> 
> Наслаждайтесь!
> 
> Примечания переводчика: это так мило. Большая просьба: зайдите, пожалуйста, на страницу оригинала и поставьте кудос автору - а то там третья часть...в медленном процессе)

– И как давно вы встречаетесь? – спросила Нат, изучая качество висящего перед ней шарфа. Глянув на ценник, она нахмурилась – цена не соответствовала ни качеству, ни дизайну. Отпустив шарф и оставив его раскачиваться, она двинулась к следующему, в точности повторяя процесс. Из динамиков раздавалась что-то жизнерадостно-попсовое и праздничное, что, как предполагал Баки, было призвано побуждать людей покупать больше подарков. Его самого не нужно было долго уговаривать что-нибудь купить. Однако Нат точно знала, чего хочет и каков ее бюджет – и все это еще до того, как отправиться за покупками. Наверное, это и был правильный способ покупать подарки, но люди редко обвиняли Баки в правильности.

– Два месяца, – ответил он, опустив количество недель, дней и часов, составляющих те два месяца, что он был в отношениях. Он смотрел на шарфы, размышляя, что могло бы стать подходящим подарком для Стива. Не мог же шарф быть единственным вариантом? Даже кашемировый шарф за сто баксов. Стив достоин большего.

Или так нельзя сравнивать? Баки порой не вполне понимал, что принято думать или говорить. Насколько это нормально – пытаться измерить деньгами что-то важное, а затем подбирать подарок в ту же сумму? Особенно в его случае, когда подарок – для кого-то бесценного? Надо будет спросить Стива.

– И вот он, твой ответ, – сказала Наташа, словно это все объясняло.

Баки вопросительно посмотрел на нее.

– Подари ему что-то напоминающее об этих двух месяцах, – объяснила она. – Какую-нибудь милую ерунду.

Несмотря на снег и температуру несколько ниже нуля, для утреннего похода по магазинам Нат выбрала светлую приталенную куртку. Баки надел теплое шерстяное пальто-бушлат и шарф и теперь практически умирал от жары. Тысячи снующих по универмагу людей делу не помогали. Он отметил, что сильнее, чем обычно, беспокоится о пятнах пота, которые станут видны, как только он снимет пальто. Придется просидеть в нем весь обед, если он хочет сохранить образ стильного и крутого парня. Баки понимал, что Наташа, зависая в секции зимних товаров, пыталась просто постебатья над ним. 

Он с любопытством осмотрел шарф.

– Нет. – Наташа быстро вытащила шарф из его рук, укладывая обратно на полку. – Сто долларов за шарф – не наш случай.

– Я могу себе это позволить, – надулся Баки.

– А Стив может? – небрежно спросила она, отправляясь в отдел с ювелирными украшениями. – Его работа оплачивается далеко не так хорошо, как твоя. Как он будет себя чувствовать, если ты купишь ему что-то дорогое, а он вручит тебе подарочный сертификат на двадцать долларов? Как вы оба будете себя чувствовать?

– Отношения – это стресс, – отметил Баки, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтоб не пнуть нижнюю часть витрины – этим он бы только продемонстрировал собственную инфантильность. 

– Как-то так, – ровно ответила Наташа. – Добро пожаловать в мир проб и ошибок.

– Мне это не нравится, – нахохлился Баки, а затем внутренне ужаснулся, почти чувствуя панику от того, как это прозвучало. – Я просто хочу сказать… мне не нравится не знать, что делать. Не Стив. Я люблю Стива. 

Наташа скептически посмотрела на него:  
– Что ты и сообщил ему на третью неделю вашего знакомства.

– Не смейся надо мной, – откликнулся Баки, рассматривая дорогие часы. Если уж шарф – это слишком дорого, то часы будут выглядеть и вовсе нелепо. Баки был способен к обучению. Конечно, он сказал Стиву о своих чувствах до смешного рано, но он почувствовал, что момент был важный, один из определяющих в его жизни. Баки Барнс. Влюблен. Кто бы мог подумать, что такое вообще возможно? И все равно, сколько друзей с удивлением приподнимали брови и пытались объяснить ему разницу между любовью и увлечением, а также то, что он, видимо, просто спутал одно с другим (“Для тебя это элементарно, Бак – ты же никогда раньше не увлекался”), Баки все еще был уверен: быть честным в своих чувствах – это правильно.

– Оно как-то само собой шутится, – сказала Наташа, показывая Баки набор фотовкладышей для кошелька, снятый со вращающейся стойки с аксессуарами. – Вот. Напечатай все те селфи, которые, я знаю, ты делал на свиданиях.

– Твои шутки не смешные, – ответил Баки, выдергивая из ее рук предполагаемый подарок. На нормальный презент вещица не тянула, но из нее мог получиться милый и забавный набор фотофлажков, типа гирлянды из носков на камине, а все, что могло заставить Стива улыбнуться, стоило того. Даже такое дурацкое, как предложила Нат.

– Ха-ха, – отметила Наташа, – ты, похоже, и правда влюблен в него, если считаешь это хорошим подарком.

Все, чему он смог научиться – это думать о Стиве и понимать, какие чувства у того вызывали те или иные вещи. Со временем он начал ограничивать себя в проявлении сильных эмоций, просто заботясь о том, кто рядом. Он научился сдерживать приступы откровений, даже если они накатывали внезапно. 

Например, НЕ говорить «я люблю тебя» просто потому, что Стив заметно напрягся, услышав, как обсуждали политику люди, которые сидели напротив них в метро. 

А пару раз Баки смог удержаться от драк со скинхедами, хотя не был уверен, что здесь есть повод для гордости. 

Однако главное, что он узнал за это время – он любит своего парня. И когда он в очередной раз изводил себя мыслями, стоят ли любые отношения таких метаний, Стив ответил ему, что да, это не просто, но оно того стоит. Это больше, чем каждый из них имел раньше. И если поначалу Баки не понимал, чему ему предстоит научиться _ради_ Стива, то, по размышлении, все это казалось таким очевидным – ведь Стив оказался тем единственным. И Баки казалось правильным, что именно Стив вдохновил его хотеть отношений, попытаться стать тем человеком, который идеально подошел бы Стиву. Человеком с такими же строгими моральными устоями, что и у Стива, для которого было важно не просто оставить чаевые, но и позаботиться об их размере. 

Было просто удивительно, как Баки мог раньше не обращать внимания на то, что сейчас стало таким важным. 

\---

Стив громко пел рождественскую песенку, доставая искусственную елку из коробки. А Баки наслаждался одной из редких возможностей незаметно понаблюдать за ним. Это было большой редкостью, потому что Стив, казалось, всегда знал, что на него смотрят, и если понимал, что это Баки, всегда улыбался – и смотрел в ответ. Сейчас же он пел слишком громко, чтобы услышать что-то сквозь собственные попытки петь тенором.

Он был таким красивым. Стив пел всякую рождественскую чепуху и с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, пытался заставить дерево стоять ровно на древней подставке. Он выглядел при этом как человек, еще час назад проигравший битву с превосходящим по силе противником. От одного взгляда на него что-то теплое и всепоглощающее нежной лаской поднималось в груди Баки. Он не мог перестать улыбаться, а его пальцы подрагивали от необходимости прикоснуться. Ему было нужно – абсолютно необходимо – ощущение кожи Стива под ладонями, тепло, которое отогреет его после улицы.

Но, с другой стороны, Баки ценил редкую возможность посмотреть на Стива в одиночестве, на то, каким тот был без него.

По правде сказать, был он довольно безнадежным парнем – и Баки это нравилось больше всего на свете. Когда Стив думал, что за ним не наблюдают, он был чем-то вроде железнодорожной катастрофы. Каждый раз, когда Баки понимал, что Стив все еще пытается произвести на него впечатление – даже в мелочах – это поражало его как что-то восхитительное. Два месяца, две недели и четыре дня, а Стив все равно чувствует необходимость сменить рубашку перед приходом Баки. Даже после всего того, что сам Баки уже успел натворить в его присутствии. 

Это было невероятно. Невероятно хорошо, поправил он сам себя.

Стив отступил на шаг, оценивая елку. Затем он достал из коробки электрическую гирлянду и приступил к новой песенке – и Баки больше не мог сдерживаться.

– Знаешь, эта штука свалится, – он улыбнулся, когда Стив вздрогнул от его голоса. Развернувшись на каблуках, тот застыл; лампочки в его руках зажглись – словно это могло защитить от злоумышленника. – Она не стоит прямо даже сейчас, а я видел, что ты затянул болты до самого конца.

– Она такая уже много лет, – ответил Стив, словно подобравшись в ответ на неожиданное появление Баки. – Пока ни разу не упала, просто нужно убедиться, что она стратегически правильно прислонена к стене. Иди сюда, – с широкой улыбкой попросил он, протягивая руки приглашающим жестом. – Я рад, что ты здесь, хотел поделиться всем этим с тобой.

Баки прикусил язык, чтобы не прокомментировать неустойчивую композицию, к которой подзывал его Стив. Он чувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, сколько времени потратил на свои дела и даже не предупредил Стива, что уже в пути.

– Каждый год, – продолжил Стив, передавая Баки один из проводов с лампочками, – мы с мамой ставили елку в первую же субботу после после Дня Благодарения. Мы просыпались, делали печенье и, пока оно остывало, устанавливали елку. Когда я был маленьким, моя аллергия была сильнее, поэтому мама купила эту, искусственную, хотя очень любила аромат сосны. Так что эта елка почти такая же старая, как я.

Глядя на состояние дерева, Баки определенно мог в это поверить – но не сказал и слова, только помог развесить гирлянды со всех сторон ели, улыбаясь всякий раз, когда Стив смотрел на него.

– Традиции важны, – сказал Баки, и он искренне так думал, хотя это и прозвучало как-то пусто даже для него самого. Он игнорировал большинство семейных традиций, вместо этого создавая новые, подходящие для его образа жизни. И ему стало немного стыдно, что после всего увиденного его первая мысль была о том, что хорошо бы Стиву выбросить эту старую елку и заменить новой.

Стив делал все медленно, останавливаясь, чтобы рассказать историю появления некоторых украшений: от самодельной гирлянды – оленьи мордочки из палочек от мороженного – до разнообразных старинных шариков. Любовь и ностальгия озаряли его лицо. Он закончил свой рассказ на фарфоровом ангеле – макушке: рассказал, что это было любимое елочное украшение его матери.

Очевидно, мама Стива была женщиной религиозной – потому что только кто-то очень добропорядочный мог смотреть на _это_ без страха.

– С тех пор как ее не стало, я делаю все это сам, – сказал Стив и, протянув руку, снова привлек Баки к себе. Тот не просто позволил ему это, он подался навстречу, предлагая утешение и комфорт всем своим присутствием. Больше, чем кто-либо, Баки знал, что слова, долго копившиеся внутри, с течением времени становится произносить все труднее. – Я рад, что ты здесь. Это первый раз за долгое время, когда больше не нужно делать это одному.

Иногда Баки словно заново удивлялся глубине чувств, которые вызывал у него этот парень. Если бы шесть месяцев назад кто-то описал ему подобную сцену, он оборвал бы разговор так грубо, что всем пришлось бы приходить в себя несколько дней. Когда три месяца назад Стив в одном из телефонных разговоров намекнул ему на возможность встретить Рождество вместе, это не вызвало у него особого интереса. Теперь же он не желал ничего другого.  
– Спасибо, что поделился, – сказал он, потрясенный способностью Стива открываться. – Хотя я все еще думаю, что это дерево скоро рухнет.

– Шшш… – отозвался Стив, словно сомнения Баки в устойчивости 25-летнего дерева были вызваны отрицанием праздника или чуда Рождества от семейства Роджерсов, а не простым пониманием законов физики. – Вот увидишь.

С множеством церемоний, одной из которых было то, что Стив заставил Баки изобразить барабанную дробь, Стив зажег гирлянду. Он отступил назад, любуясь елкой: руки на бедрах, лицо светится удовлетворением, словно он смотрит на красивейшее дерево из всех, что видел в жизни. Все, что видел Баки – это искусственную елку, сделанную, очевидно, из дешевого пластика и за последние два десятилетия лишившуюся большего количества игл, а потому лысую и пахнущую застарелой кладовкой. Но Баки никогда не был привязан к вещам. Поэтому он ничего не стал говорить Стиву. Он промолчал о том, что ангел пугает, а самодельные бумажные гирлянды аляповаты, просто потому, что Стив так явно гордился своей елкой-переростком в лучших традициях Чарли Брауна*, а Баки никогда не был полным мудаком. Он прекрасно понимал, что такое ностальгия и избирательная слепота в отношении бесценных лично для тебя вещей.

– Выглядит прекрасно, – пробормотал он сквозь зубы.

Стив улыбнулся.  
– Спасибо, что соврал. Знаю, она выглядит довольно хреново, но это важно.

– Я знаю, – ответил Баки, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы быстро прикоснуться губами к щеке Стива. – Помочь тебе с печеньем?

– Да, помочь съесть его, – пошутил Стив.

\---

– Я не знаю, что подарить Стиву на Рождество, – Баки повернулся к сидящему на диване Сэму, одновременно прислушиваясь к шагам Стива на кухне. Если друзья не помогут, он должен будет просто спросить Стива. – У меня есть идеи, но моя подруга Нат говорит, что подарок должен выразить нас… то, сколько мы вместе. Так что, как я понимаю, идей, которые не были бы… чрезмерными, у меня нет.

– Ты меня спрашиваешь, что купить Стиву? – удивился Сэм и попытался сделать вид, что серьезно отнесся к словам Баки, но не преуспел.

– Да, я думал, это выглядит именно так, – медленно ответил Баки, баюкая чашку горячего шоколада в руках. Переливающиеся огоньки уродливой рождественской елки Стива отражались в окне – и хотел бы он сказать, что это отвлекало, но на самом деле он просто не особо хотел обсуждать все то, что было нужно обсудить. – Что вообще может быть подходящим подарком на нашем этапе отношений?

Сэм рассмеялся:  
– Я не знаю. Не уверен даже, что понимаю, на каком этапе находятся ваши отношения. По тому, сколько вы вместе, можно было бы делать выводы, если б вы не впихнули первые три месяца в первую же неделю. А раз так, Стив, возможно, и ожидает чего-то… чрезмерного.

Это не помогало – скорее даже наоборот. 

– Это не совет, – нахмурился Баки. – Ты избегаешь ответа на мой вопрос.

– Единственный, кто может ответить – ты сам, – сообщил ему Сэм, притворяясь очень мудрым, но, черт, Баки видел его насквозь. Сэм просто не хотел вмешиваться, несмотря на то, что два месяца назад, когда они только начали встречаться, у него было полно замечаний и предположений. Баки был практически уверен, что Сэм высказывал опасения по поводу их отношений, и фишка в том, что Баки даже не мог не согласиться с такой оценкой своей персоны. Никто из живущих не мог бы порекомендовать его. Баки нравилось доказывать людям, как они ошибались на его счет (когда они действительно ошибались), но, не будь Стив собой, Баки, наверное, давно бы уже подтвердил все опасения Сэма. Баки изменился, просто научился приспосабливаться к тому, что в его жизни теперь есть и другой человек. Хоть это и было достаточно сложно.

– Бак, – позвал Стив, высунув голову из кухни. – Не могу найти мини-зефирки. 

– А не съел ли ты их все? – спросил Баки, рассматривая Стива. Каким-то образом этот придурок уже успел обсыпаться какао – и Баки обнаружил, что его рот сам собой растягивается в улыбке.

– Возможно, – застенчиво отозвался Стив, повинно склоняя голову.

– Мне зефирки не нужны, – Сэм поспешил заверить Стива, что это не имеет значения.

Может, и не имеет. Для Сэма. Но Стив считал любого, кто не клал мини-зефирки в горячий шоколад, кем-то вроде варвара. И для Баки много значил тот факт, что первым, кому Стив принес напиток с последней порцией зефирок, был он, Баки. Стив выбрал его вперед гостя и себя.

Стив, возможно, был придурком, обожающим мини-зефир, но Баки чертовски любил его.

Баки раздраженно вздохнул в попытке замаскировать свою любовь и привязанность.

– Хорошо, что я припрятал пакет в мультиварке, – сказал он и закатил глаза в сторону Сэма, когда Стив с благодарной улыбкой вернулся на кухню, чтобы продолжить приготовление горячего шоколада. – Клянусь, он даже не замечает, как это происходит: мы открыли новую упаковку на День Благодарения, а на следующий день, когда я пошел ее искать, она была пуста! Что ты будешь с этим делать? Теперь я покупаю три пакета за раз: один для Стива, второй – чтоб спрятать от Стива, и еще один просто для еды, с тех пор, как однажды пытался приготовить рисовый десерт для племяшки и был вынужден бежать в магазин в 10 вечера в пижаме, чтоб закончить готовку.

– Я все слышу! – сказал Стив, занося две кружки – для себя и Сэма. – Тебе не нужно было идти в пижаме. Это был твой выбор.

– Да я за презервативами так отчаянно не бегал, – ответил Баки, отпивая из кружки. – Я лучше разочарую кого-то в постели, чем покажусь на фестивале еды с пустыми руками.

\---

У Баки все еще не случилось озарения, что же такого подарить Стиву на Рождество. Вместо этого в нем зарождалось беспокойство и – возможно – язва.  
Баки уставился на экран компьютера, на все страницы сайтов, которые он собирался сравнить между собой. Понравится ли Стиву игровая консоль? Хочет ли он картину в рамке? Все приличное стоило от 100 долларов, но и более дорогие вещи уже перестали ему казаться подходящим вариантом. Другая проблема была в том, что он никак не мог очистить свой разум и сделать уже то, что нужно было сделать.

“К черту все это”, – подумал Баки. Он не был в такой панике с тех пор, как Стив впервые пришел к нему гости, и он так боялся, что тот подумает об их несовместимости из-за всех эти модерновых штучек из кожи и металла в его апартаментах – ведь у Стива была только старая бруклинская квартирка без лифта, с проглядывающим по стенам кирпичом и капризными трубами.

Он поднес телефон к уху раньше, чем сообразил, что делает.

– Бак? – спросил Стив, и слышать его голос уже было облегчением. 

– Мне нужны рекомендации по поводу подарка, – сказал Баки безо всяких прелюдий. – Скажи мне, что подойдет, а не то получишь то, что дарят партнеру только через три года отношений. Ты меня знаешь, – самодовольно рассмеялся он, – если меня не остановить, я тебе и кольцо могу подарить.

– Я люблю тебя, – легко сказал Стив после небольшой паузы, и, по мнению Баки, это все еще ощущалось словно слабый электрический разряд. Стив молчал до тех пор, пока не был абсолютно уверен, и это было пыткой для Баки, хотя он и понимал, что сам себя так накрутил. Два месяца – недостаточно большой срок для таких сильных чувств. Бакины три недели вообще были чем-то уморительным. – Отчасти потому, что ты так откровенно говоришь о своих чувствах. Ты искренен, и если захочешь подарить мне кольцо… то мы поговорим об этом, когда это произойдет.

– Ты хочешь? – с любопытством спросил Баки. Он не думал об этом серьезно, но чувствовал, что мог бы – если бы не старался причинять Стиву как можно меньше стресса своим гиперинтузиазмом пятнадцатилетки в первых отношениях. Взвешенный подход… На это у Баки были нулевые шансы.

– В будущем, – ответил Стив.

– Но не сейчас. Я и сам пока не готов к браку, – успокоил его Баки. – Мне столько всего нужно наверстать. – Было легко говорить все это по телефону, не видя лица Стива. – Я знаю, это утомительно для тебя – учить меня, как вести себя во взрослых отношениях, и ты на такое не подписывался. Я стараюсь, чтоб все это перестало быть таким… неудобным.

– Я не этого хочу. Ты никогда не был неудобным, даже не думай об этом. Я знаю, что ты стараешься, но не хочу, чтоб ты чувствовал, будто должен прятать какую-то часть себя. Да кому, нафиг, нужны эти социальные нормы? До сегодняшнего дня мне казалось, что у Баки Барнса есть проблемы поважнее. Скажешь, я ошибался?

– Я мог бы так и сказать, придурок, не такой уж я и хороший. Я постоянно нарушаю социальные нормы.Все эти правила никогда мне не давались. – Баки стучал ручкой по столу, но улыбка светилась на него лице.

– Ок, – согласился Стив. – Чувствуешь себя лучше?

– Да… люблю тебя. – Прежде чем повесить трубку, он услышал, как Стив вернул признание. Да, возможно, он и не получил ответа, но чувствовал себя гораздо спокойнее после их разговора.

\---

– Давай сегодня переночуем у тебя? – предложил Стив, пока Баки получал свой заказ: тоскливую низкокалорийную шаурму. Он ненавидел, когда что-то рекламировалось как «низкокалорийное», а на самом деле оттуда просто убирали все жирные ингредиенты, не добавляя ничего взамен. В результате ему доставался кусок латука в тонкой лепешке.

– Конечно, – ответил Баки, в раздражении отодвигая обед. Это не стоило того, чтобы доедать. – На ужин я хочу настоящей еды. Тебе нужно заскочить домой за чем-нибудь, или я могу забрать тебя прямо с работы? Если будем заезжать к тебе, сможем потом зайти в то фьюжн-местечко возле прачечной.

– Из всех, кого я знаю, ты единственный озаботился покупкой собственной машины, – сказал Стив, и Баки все еще слышал в его словах удивление, как в тот раз, когда Стив только узнал об этом. – Мне может понадобиться твоя помощь.

За все время, что Баки знал Стива, он ни разу не слышал ничего подобного.  
– Хочешь, чтоб я выдвинулся прямо сейчас?

– Это не так уж и важно, – отстраненным тоном ответил Стив.

\---

Баки должен был сообразить, что Стив _лжет_. Он уставился на разбитое окно и не смог сдержать вздоха. Чаще всего Стив вел себя как ответственный и взрослый человек, а потом что-то случалось, и у него не было других идей, кроме как игнорировать проблему в надежде, что она исчезнет сама по себе. Баки сомневался, что это работало как-то так. 

– Ты позвонил арендодателю?

Лицо Стива было еще более мрачным, чем его тон:  
– Конечно, я позвонил, – ответил он с негодованием. – Они не смогут заменить его до следующей недели.

И Стив просто закрыл окно простыней. Ну, он хотя бы убрал стекла. Баки внезапно вспомнил их первый разговор, когда Стив пожаловался, что в его туалете проблемы со сливом. Уже тогда можно было догадаться, к чему это приведет. Стив мог быть самым решительным человеком из всех, кого Баки знал, но только пока дело не доходило до собственного комфорта. Однажды он придет и увидит, как Стив запихивает фольгу в микроволновку. 

– Ок, – сказал Баки, – собери вещи, которые хочешь взять с собой. Я пойду поищу кусок картона, чтоб закрыть раму, а то твои соседи возненавидят тебя за обогрев улицы. Когда вернусь, упакуем твою елку в багажник и перевезем это все ко мне. 

Стива ощутимо отпустило. Баки не знал, было ли этого из-за того, что он взял все решения на себя, или потому, что предложил перевезти его плешивую елку.  
__

Наташа рассмеялась над тем, как неуместно смотрелась елка в квартире Баки, среди кожи и металла – еще более нелепо, чем в квартире у Стива. 

– Ого, – сказала она. – Я не была уверена в том, что у вас что-то серьезное. Но посмотрите-ка на это, – она кивнула на елку, – это знак любви.

– Заткнись, – скомандовал Баки. Он не предложил бы ей спрятать подарки в своей квартире, если б знал, что она собирается прийти сюда и дразнить его.

– Я серьезно. Надо быть очень невозмутимым – или одуревшим – чтоб установить эту штуку с включенными огнями прямо напротив окна. А насколько я знаю, невозмутимым тебя не назовешь.

Но расслабленное выражение на лице Стива, то как он любовался светящимися огнями, свернувшись рядом на диване, _перевешивало, черт побери,_ любые Наташины слова.

Это было совершенно не то, что быть со Стивом на полупостоянной основе – просыпаться, зная, что он будет рядом, как это было с того их первого раза, когда Стив привел его домой после бара. Только теперь Баки не возвращался в пустой дом, размышляя, провести вечер одному, завалиться к Стиву или уговорить того приехать.

Так было проще. Стив проводил ночи у Баки, потому что у него не было других вариантов, но Баки обнаружил, что ему это действительно нравится.

– Хочу подарить тебе подарок прямо сейчас, – сказал Стив сонным голосом в канун Рождества. Они с самого начала собирались отмечать вместе, потому что у Стива больше никого не осталось, а семья Баки не особо отмечала этот праздник. Стив выбрался из постели, пижамные штаны опасно низко сползли с его бедер, пока он копался в ящике комода. Баки оценил вид сзади, а затем и вид спереди – когда Стив вернулся к нему, – заинтересованно глядя не на обернутый подарочной бумагой предмет в его руках, а на подарок, обтянутый штанами.

Поэтому все его внимание было приковано к теплому Стиву, расположившемуся рядом, пока он, развернув упаковку, не остался с маленькой коробочкой в руках.

– Что? – спросил Баки, в шоке уставившись на пару подходящих друг к другу колец. – Что?! Стив?

– Я знаю, ты сказал, что пока не готов, – мягко сказал Стив, удерживая ладони Баки в своих,. – Я не прошу тебя немедленно ответить «да». Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал чувствовать себя виноватым из-за того, как быстро решил, что я – тот самый, и если это немного уравняет шансы… просто подумай об этом. Год, если нужно. Или два. Или вообще никогда, – Стив пожал плечами, довольно улыбаясь. – Но знай, что я – уверен. Я хочу, чтоб ты всегда был в моей жизни, а поэтому: Баки Барнс, ты выйдешь за меня?

– Господи, Стив, – ответил Баки, не желая прекращать объятие даже для того, чтобы вытереть подозрительно заблестевшие глаза и совсем не незаметные слезы. По сравнению с этим, доска для работы с графикой, которую он подготовил для Стива, была сущей ерундой, но Баки знал, что это не соревнование. – Ты придурок, ты знаешь об этом, да?

– Знаю, – ответил Стив, глупо лучась самодовольством от этого разговора. – И тот факт, что ты тоже это знаешь, говорит о том, что я сделал правильный выбор.

– Пока нет, – честно ответил Баки, все еще в восхищении и немного в шоке закрывая коробочку с кольцами. – Но однажды обязательно. Я в деле, – он удивленно покачал головой, все еще посмеиваясь. – Не знаю, как ты это сделал, но это совершенно точно именно то, что нужно.

– Я понимаю, – это был простой ответ, но в нем было _все_.

\---

В глубине души Баки перестал думать себе и Стиве как об отдельных людях и стал думать о них как о паре. И если раньше сама мысль о том, что кто-то может быть настолько важным, казалась странной, теперь он постепенно привыкал к осознанию себя почти-что-обрученным со Стивом. Как оказалось, он нуждался в этой стабильности после всех сомнений, что преследовали его с октября. Стив, говоря, что понимает его, действительно дал ему именно то, что было нужно – даже когда сам Баки не мог толком понять, что это.

В выбранном Баки ресторане атрибутика Дня Святого Валентина была ненавязчивой, заметной ровно настолько, насколько подобное место обязано было ее иметь: немного красного на столах и мерцающие огни в виде веток цветущей сакуры на стенах, обеспечивающие большую часть освещения. На их столе даже не было дежурной вазы с розами – и именно в такой романтической атмосфере Баки хотел поужинать со Стивом. Приличное, но не самое дорогое в районе, это место было идеальным, чтобы показать Стиву, как он к нему относится, оставаясь при этом в пределах допустимого.

Баки убедился, что у кухни ресторана отличные отзывы. Слабость Стива к кулинарным деликатесам была единственной причиной, по которой Баки переключился на еду вместо того, чтобы баловать его другими приятными вещами.

Но плечи Стива, сидящего напротив Баки, были все так же напряжены. Он просматривал меню нахмурившись, глубокая складка залегла между бровями.

– Эй, – позвал Баки, протягивая руку через стол и накрывая ею ладонь Стива. – Я хотел порадовать тебя. День Святого Валентина – большой день для тех, кто в отношениях, правильно? Я просто хотел впечатлить тебя по всем правилам: демонстрация чувств и шоколад.

Стив посмотрел на Баки с другого конца стола и его взгляд немного смягчился.  
– Я уже твой, тебе не нужно больше пытаться произвести на меня впечатление, ты же знаешь? – Он произнес это очень тихо, склоняя голову все ниже к меню – и на какое-то мгновение Баки просто не знал, что сказать, его внутренности сковал холод от мысли, что он снова облажался, даже если Стив и не имел ввиду ничего подобного. 

Затем он попытался понять, что действительно сказал ему Стив.  
– Эй, нет, – тон вышел более резким, чем планировал Баки. Парочка за соседним столом покосилась на них. – Это полный бред, Стив. Я люблю тебя, но это полный бред. Я никогда не перестану пытаться поразить тебя, не важно как – делая подарки или удивляя тебя новыми впечатлениями. Я не… Я не думаю, что только потому, что _ты уже мой_ , я должен перестать стараться, понимаешь?

Возможно, Стив был так же глуп, как и Баки – потому что его лицо разгладилось, словно до этого он думал, что не заслужил, чтоб его угостили ужином.

– Я не хочу, чтоб это было чем-то выдающимся, только для особых случаев, – продолжил Баки, мучительно размышляя о последних полутора месяцах после предложения Стива. Достаточно ли он сделал для Стива? Был ли он внимателен? Баки старался, но ощущение провала было слишком близко. Он не хотел потерять Стива из-за подобной ерунды.

– Это не то, что я имел в виду, – ответил Стив, – но я рад это слышать. Не нужно тратиться на меня. Я простой парень.

– Я мог бы и сам приготовить ужин. Свечи. Немного музыки. Пригласить тебя на танец.

– Как в прошлую пятницу, – ответил Стив.

– Да. Но так как мы делали это в прошлую пятницу, мне захотелось чего-то нового. Того, что тебе понравится. Только для тебя, – закончил Баки. – Позволишь мне тебя побаловать?

– Очевидно, остановить этого я не могу, – ответил Стив. – Но давай попросим десерт с собой, съедим его у тебя. Мы и так проведем кучу времени на публике, да еще и во всей этой одежде.

Баки рассмеялся, шокированный и удивленный:  
– Ну… я уверен, что половина присутствующих оценили бы шоу, реши ты снять одежду прямо тут. Может, даже больше половины.

– Я подумал тоже самое про тебя.

\---

Разместившись за кухонным столом, Стив ел десерт, откровенно наслаждаясь каждым кусочком. Баки и раньше видел, как тот расправлялся с пирожным прямо из коробки, да у него самого были, черт возьми, весьма натянутые отношения с пирожными на тарелках, но было что-то романтическое в том, чтоб есть вот так, по чуть-чуть, смакуя вкус шоколада на языке.

Что-то.

Этим чем-то был Стив – расслабленный и счастливый, влюбленный в Баки и довольный этим. 

– Знаешь чего я хочу? – задумчиво спросил Баки самым соблазнительным голосом, просто чтоб понаблюдать, как на щеках Стива появляется румянец при воспоминании обо всем, что Баки нашептывал ему последние две недели именно таким тоном. Он так прилично вел себя в ресторане, не напоминал об этом – даже после того, как Стив попытался подбить его смыться, забрав еду навынос.

Баки планировал это несколько последних недель.

– Если ты захочешь выполнить все, что запланировал на этот вечер, мы явно не справимся. – Стив быстро посмотрел на него. – Но однозначно постараемся.

 

Баки почувствовал, что практически против воли начал улыбаться, заранее радуясь тому, что собирается сказать. Стив ожидал, что Баки снова начнет соблазнять его, говорить о том, что хотел бы с ним сделать. Соблазн отложить разговор и оправдать эти ожидания был велик, но голова была занята решением более серьезных задач.

– Я хочу, чтоб мы съехались.

Стив замер, не донеся вилку до рта.  
– Да? – осторожно спросил он, слабая улыбка расцвела на его шикарных, запачканных шоколадом губах.

– Да, – повторил Баки, его мысли неслись в бешенном темпе. Он беспокоился, что план слишком сложный, чтоб показаться продуманным, но торопился изложить его, опасаясь, что Стив перебьет. – Мы можем съехать из наших квартир. Тебе же не нравится моя – ты думаешь, что там нет души, а в твоей для меня мало места. Мы сможем найти что-то большое, довоенной постройки, но с современной электрикой. Что-то для нас обоих, что будет нравиться и тебе, и мне.

– Звучит здорово. Похоже, ты все продумал. – Стив широко улыбался, позабыв о попытках выглядеть соблазнительно с шоколадом на губах. Он отбросил вилку и наклонился вперед, словно это могло приблизить его к тому будущему, что описывал Баки.

– Да, – ответил Баки. – Я…мм… я хочу, чтоб мы попробовали, как это – все время быть рядом. Подходит ли это нам. Такой… естественный прогресс.

– Я хочу, – признался Стив. – Возможно, так будет правильно. И если мы будем уверены, что можем жить вместе, до того, как оформим все официально, это только подтвердит, что мы хотим именно этого. Да, похоже на движение вперед.

– Видишь, именно так я и рассуждал. Но потом подумал – а знаешь, нахрен все. Я уже знаю, чего хочу, – сказал Баки, опускаясь на колено и доставая кольцо, подаренное Стивом на Рождество. – Стив Роджерс, выйдешь за меня?

– Ох, – Стив выглядел искренне удивленным, – конечно.  
Затем, просто потому, что что он был полным придурком, добавил:  
– А я спросил тебя первым.

– Потрясающе, – ухмыльнулся Баки. – И раз уж я все равно тут, внизу, как насчет мине...

Конец.

* Чарли Браун – рисованный мальчик (4-8 лет), о приключениях которого – в том числе и Рождественских - уже несколько десятилетий ( с 1950) рисуют мультики.


End file.
